Hyfrecators and electrocautery machines are used to perform electrosurgical procedures, such as cauterization of small bleeding wounds, and telangectacia, which is the removal of vascular lesions. These machines typically include a handheld tool that has a sterilized metal tip inserted into one end. Electric current is used to heat the tip to a predetermined temperature for accomplishing the desired procedure.
There are several drawbacks to use of the metal tips. First, there is a risk that the hepatitis virus will be transmitted from patient to patient when nonsterilized metal tips are reused. As a result, after a tip is used on one patient, it should be sterilized prior to use on another patient. Sterilization has the disadvantage of requiring time and labor in the cleaning and handling of the tip. In addition, these metal tips are relatively expensive, requiring a substantial investment to build up an adequate supply to meet patient needs, which also increases the cost of medical care. Consequently, there is a need for an electrosurgical tip that is not only sterile but is relatively inexpensive and disposable, doing away with the need for sterilization.